Skittying Along
by BrieDagger
Summary: We follow three chicks who are battling the hardship of trying to make it to the top. At the end of the story, we see these three pitted against each other, no mercy, only one champion can be crowned. (Totally OC) (Features some characters from series)


A young black haired female walked through the woods, not a worry in the world. There was a slight skip to her step. You could hear the soft undertones of music coming from her headphones. She seemed unfazed by the unfamiliar forest, just determined for her next adventure.

"Oi!"

She turns around, her eyes fierce and dark. Trying to seek the noise that the forest had made. She lets her headphones fall to wrap around her neck.

"Hello?" She asks wearily. Her blue eyes search the forest once more, looking for movement.

"My oh my, you look frightening." The voice says, laughter filling the air.

The black haired female turns a bright red, "Me? I can't even see you. Perhaps you don't even know what scary looks like. Maybe if you looked in a mirror." Her voice comes out soft, like a melody. Her voice doesn't match her tough exterior.

"Teenagers." She hears someone scoff, another voice. Kristen is feeling overwhelmed by now, reaching for her poke ball.

"Come out, or else." Kristen says faintly, retrieving the pokeball out of her Sonic the Hedgehog pouch.

Laughter fills the air once more, "Can you believe this chick?"

Kristen's eyes begin to form a glare. She throws the poke ball into the air, "Sneasel, I choose you!" She shouts. The poke ball explodes into an lightning bolt of red. A dark Pokemon comes out of it, making a hissing noise. "Either you come out or he finds you. Pick your poison." She takes a defensive stance.

Two men come out of the shadows. One of them with long black hair - to his shoulders. The other with short scruffy brown hair sticking out at odd places. The Sneasel growls at them as they attempt to move closer.

"Ay, just having fun." One of them says. Kristen is surprised when she hears his accent. He's not from around here. "No need to sick your little starter Pokemon on us."

Kristen glares at him, taking an immediate dislike, "Fun for you, not so much for me."

"You're a newbie aren't ya? I can tell." The British man says, "I'm Russell. This here is my pal, Brock." He pats the tall scruffy man on the back.

Brock seems to be in front of Kristen in microseconds, "Hello beautiful. You know, if beauty was time, you'd be eternity." He takes Kristen's hand and lightly places a chaste kiss on it. Kristen turns a bright red, highly unused to this kind of attention.

"Come on now." Russell grabs Brock by the ear, yanking him back a few inches. "Sorry bout' him, quite the flirt. Very desperate you see-" Russell almost continues until a vicious hand slaps the back of his head. "Ow!"

Kristen eyes the two men uneasily, "I better get going." She says hastily, "I have to make it to my first gym battle. Nice meeting you though."

Brock makes a very pained animal-like noise. "Why you gotta leave me like that? We could make some beautiful children!-" His ear is yanked so hard, he fears it'll just pop off. "Ooooow!" He shouts.

Russell holds his ear, "Sorry about him, love. Go on, now. No need to worry about him. I'll keep him back."

Kristen gives them a soft smile, "As said before, nice meeting you. Bye!" She turns on her foot and puts her headphones back on her head. Sixx AM blasts through her ears. She can hear Russell.

"This is absolute rubbish, mate. Do you hit on anything with a pulse?" Russell scolds Brock.

"Only the pretty ones." Brock cockily says back. Kristen hears another pained cry, a soft smile plays across her lips. She shakes her head, _damn these people are weird already._

Her Sneasel trails behind her, a mischievous grin upon it's dark grey face. It matches Kristen's pace, step for step.

Finally, after about ten minutes of walking. Kristen finds a clearing, she gazes upon the landscape. She notes people in black with a big red R on the middle of their chests. They seem to be trying to take a Raichu from a trainer.

"Hey!" Kristen lowers her headphones to wrap around her neck. She jogs over to them, "Hey! Stop!"

The people turns towards her, one has purple hair and the other has a bright pink hair. She takes notice that one is a man and the other is a woman.

"Go, Arbok!" The woman with pink hair shouts, throwing her poke ball into the air.

Kristen digs her heels into the ground as the purple haired man takes out his Pokemon.

"Go, Chimecho!" He shouts, pointing at Kristen as he throws the poke ball. It explodes in the air, a red lash of lightning hits the ground. Leaving a Pokemon shaped like a bell in its place.

"Sneasel, use icy wind!" Kristen shouts. Sneasel obeys and a blast of icy cold air washes over Chimecho and Arbok. They both stand frozen in place.

"Finish them up with metal claw!" She commands, Sneasel sharpens its claws and scratches at the ice furiously. The ice cracks and the Pokemon explode out of them, flying into the air.

"Raichu, use lightning bolt!" The struggling trainer shouts.

The world seems to explode when the bolt strikes the ground. The man and woman are flung into the air with a vicious scream of light.

"We're blasting off again!" Is dimly heard before they disappear in the clear blue sky.

The struggling trainer turns to Kristen now, panting, "Thanks for that. Couldn't have done it without you." The trainer then just walks into the forest then, without a word.

Kristen's a bit taken back by the rudeness of this trainer, but she moves on anyways. "Come on Sneasel, forget him." She says with a wave of her hand. Kristen eyes the sky where the man and woman disappeared. "We've definitely got some weirdos out here." She notes.

* * *

After a few more miles, Kristen gets to Viridian City. She hurries to the Poke center, though she's fairly certain her Sneasel is fine. Nurse Joy is scurrying about the Poke center.

"Hey! I need some help over here." Kristen calls impatiently, resisting the urge to tap her foot.

"Just please take a seat. We're really busy today!" Nurse Joy calls over to her as she disappears between swinging doors. Kristen sighs and takes a seat in the waiting area.

"I think it's fate that we meet twice in one day." A voice chirps from above her.

Kristen looks up to see Brock, the helpless flirt she had met earlier today. "Or you're following me." She quips.

"I think either option is wildly romantic." Brock pulls out the chair next to her and plops himself down in it. "Did I mention what beautiful eyes you have?"

Kristen sighs, leaning back in her chair, a soft smile playing on her lips, "I hope you like them while they're rolling at you."

Brock smirks as he realizes she's toying with him. "What brings you to this lovely town? Though there isn't much here."

"First gym badge. Thought we discussed this." She raises an eyebrow at him, "You don't really score points with me if you don't listen." Kristen says, folding her arms over her chest.

Brock mocks as if he's been shot, "Oh so cruel, so cold, so.. feisty. I like it!" He says, beaming.

Suddenly a hand yanks Brock's ear violently, "What did I say about bugging her, mate?"

Kristen looks up to see Russell, fingers yanking Brock's ear. He offers her a small smile, "Wasn't sure if we'd be seeing you again."

"I told you where I was going." Kristen says, "If you guys are stalking me, you aren't being casual enough about it.."

Russell pulls out a chair and sets it next to Brock's chair, "Bloody hell, can't get anything past you. Well Brock here was pretty intrigued about your first gym battle. Always the hardest, but always the most wicked."

"So you guys stalked me so you could cheer me on?" Kristen eyes them both, trying to decide if they were homicidal lunatics or just being genuine. Either option seemed terrifying.

"I suppose you could say that." Russell says, running a hand through his long black hair.

"M'am! We can help you now!" Nurse Joy calls over the counter. Kristen stands up and gestures for her Sneasel to follow.

"Hi. I just wanted to make sure my Sneasel was okay and up to battle. We ran into a few creeps on the way." Kristen's about to continue, but Nurse Joy cuts her off.

"Creeps? Did they have a red R on their shirts?" Nurse Joy asks, completely invested.

Kristen eyes her as if she's a lunatic also, "Um, yeah..." She says slowly, "But how did you.."

Nurse Joy turns around all of a sudden, "Someone call Officer Jenny!" Then she turns back to face Kristen, "Where did you see them?"

"A little near the end of the forest. In a clearing." Kristen adds, clearing her now dry throat. "Why is there a problem?-"

Nurse Joy leans in intensely, her hands flat on the marble, "Of course there's a problem. We're talking _Team Rocket_, haven't you been watching the news?"

Kristen turns a bright angry red, "How was I supposed to know? I'm not from around here!"

Nurse Joy sighs, "Team Rocket are a team of criminals. They try to steal Pokemon all the time, yet no one knows why. I think they're trying to get strong enough to take over the world. Yet if you ask around, you'll hear dozens of cracked up theories."

"So, which one of them is true?"

"We're not sure yet, which is the scary part." Nurse Joy sighs once more, "Lets take a look at that Sneasel of yours."

Kristen nods and Nurse Joy gestures for Kristen to come through the counter and into the back.

"I'd be careful, Team Rocket is nothing but trouble. Associate yourself with them, and you'll find that out pretty quick." Nurse Joy says as they wind in and out of hospital corridors.

Kristen eyes Nurse Joy's nervous demeanor, "Nurse, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Nothing that you shouldn't already know."

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Sort of, not really, eh. First chapter is always rough, it gets better, at least I hope!_

_Brie_


End file.
